The strongest of Fairy Tail are 3 feet tall?
by Madmads360
Summary: It starts out as a normal day for the core members of Fairy Tail until Erza and Jellal come back with a rare item that just so happens to alter age, after touching it Natsu triggers it and now they're kids! 3 feet tall and completely hopeless they will have to go on a not so epic quest to redeem there current age. Slight OOC
1. Chapter 1 Tragedy Strikes

**Hello my fellow nooblets ( just kidding) It's Maddie here with another Fairy Tail fic the last one was a work in progress but this seemed fun so kick back grab your guinea pigs and enjoy! Oh and please please review **

**Lucy POV**

Things are always chaotic here…. I thought to myself, I can't believe at one point this seemed like just a guild hall, now I find myself bitch slapped in the face with the reality that my closet friends were a bunch of raving lunatics (Well except for Levy)

"Hyaaa!"

Jet just got a face full of flames,

"Ka pow!" His devious blue feline laughed at the impact, "Wow Natsu he flew out the wall! You've improved." He praised him,

"Ya think?! OK once more from the top, come on Happy!" I sighed those two will never grow up…. I looked around, for a nearly empty guild except for the core members this place sure was loud… Erza and Jellal were gone on a job killing a giant volcano monster…..ughhhh, just the thought makes me shiver but since it was up against those two I almost felt bad for the monster.

Just then the door opened revealing the pair with a few bandages here and there but they looked alright, something in the palms of Erza's hands sparkled and when I looked carefully I saw that it was a gorgeous flower.

"Erza, Jellal!" Natsu roared happily, "C'mon let's fight!"

"I wouldn't!" I yelled to him, too late, the pink haired pyro had already gotten to close and in response got punched by an armored fist. Ordinary people would never guess such a pretty girl could be so violent….

"Stop that!" She scolded "You could've broke the flower!"

Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Cana crowded around it.

"How pretty….." Juvia said looking hypnotically at the flower,

"Yeah," Cana agreed,

"Where'd you find it?" Gray asked,

"Let's sell it!" Natsu shouted,

"No way, Natsu." Jellal said,

"Aw man, well at least let me hold it!" Before anyone else could respond his fingertips grazed the flower and a sheer bright light erupted.

**Mira's POV**

The master, Kinana, and I were walking back from the market when I blinding white light lit up the guild hall. Uh oh looks like Natsu blew something up again, oh dear there's gonna be such a big mess!

"Kya! What's happening?!" Kinana cried,

"Those brats, I leave them alone for 20 minutes and I see this!" The master growled,

Well time to go see the problems they've made today….

**Lucy's POV**

First there was white then black then the colors faded,

"Ugh what happened?" A small voice asked, I turned to see a miniature Cana laying on the floor, wait what? She had shorter brown hair and her usual narrow silver eyes were bigger and wider.

"Um, Cana?" I asked,

"Yeah?" She replied she looked at me and screamed,

"L-lucy?" She called,

"Yeah?"

Without another word she handed me a mirror, and I nearly screamed bloody murder! I looked exactly like when I was 8 my hair was shorter and spikier my eyes were bigger and the most noticeable feature, my chest was flat.

I looked around it had happened to everyone, Erza was lying on the ground and omigod I nearly did a fan girl scream…. She was so damn cute! Her hair was short and her eyes were big and her porcelain like skin had a rosy glow to it, she blinked a couple times.

"H-huh? What happened to me I feel so weak in magic stamina….Lucy why the hell are you looking at me like that?" She asked, she yelped cutely and covered her mouth, "My voice! I-it's cute!" She said horrifyingly, after a few seconds of silence we sweat dropped (A/N the manga animation thingy…) and she went and sulked in a corner.

Next was Jellal: He was cute too, his eyes were bigger, his shaggy blue hair was still well….shaggy, his cloak was very big on is small body so it covered him making his body look like one giant lump. He took the mirror from my hand and looked at himself, without another word he went and joined Erza in the corner of shame….

Juvia looked like one of those pretty porcelain dolls; Her skin was stark white and her hair was done up in her original curls, her hat fell over one of her eyes,

"Kya Gray-sama is so Ka-wai-iii!" She yelled with hearts radiating off of her,

Gray looked no different than usual his hair was shorter and he still had no shirt on….

"Ugh! I hate feeling small!" he complained in a higher boyish voice.

Kid Natsu was the same short hair large eyes high voice. He started punching the closest thing he could find with his flames, although it didn't work very well it took him more than one try to break it.

"Agh! Daaammn iiiitt!" He shouted Aggravatingly.

"Aye!" A high pitched Happy said from the ground, I looked to my side to see that he too had been affected, his body and wings were smaller and his eyes took up most of his face, his rucksack was to big and anchored him to the ground.

Suddenly all hell broke loose and we argued and yelled and ran around the guild hall looking for something.

"Wait a minute guys! The flower maybe the flower can fix us!" I shouted over them.

That got they're attention they looked at each other like it was completely obvious.

"I'll get it!" Natsu yelled running towards the flower,

"No way you dimwit you're what got us into this mess in the first place!' Gray yelled at him, he too started to run towards it.

"Ha ha!" Natsu laughed victoriously as he held the flower above his head, he made a face at Gray and stuck his tongue out.

"Why you!" Gray charged at him and then the two started wrestling for ownership of the flower.

"Guys be careful!" Cana reprimanded, the boys did not pay any attention to her and instead kept fighting until the flower slipped and went flying.

We all tried to get it but we weren't in time the flower hit the ground with a heart stopping shatter. We all stood there frozen in time not moving our bodies before we realized that that had actually happened…

"Natsu you idiotic pyro you shattered our only hope!" Cana roared,

Erza started sniveling and then burst into tears and threw her arms around an unsuspecting and now furiously blushing Jellal. Juvia stared at the flower remains hopelessly and Gray ended up tackling Natsu to the ground,

"You jackass!" He roared trying to pummel him.

"It wasn't my fault if you would've just let me take the flower this never would've happened!" Natsu yelled back,

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!-"

"Stop that you two!" I yelled smacking the both on the heads leaving to throbbing bumps on the crown of they're heads.

**Mira's POV**

We walked into the guild to find what looked like the little kid versions of Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I hadn't been drugged ( I knew that herbal store was a little sketchy….) but they were still there arguing amongst themselves.

I looked at Kinana and the master who looked just as shocked,

"What happened?!" I asked,

They stopped fighting and looked in our direction.

"That's what we wanna know!" Kid Lucy said in a high voice.

"This is all your fault!" Natsu and Gray shouted pointing at each other.

"I don't care who did what I wanna know why you are all kids!" The master shouted overpoweringly over the boys.

"What I wanna know is, can you all still use magic?" Kinana said.


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

**Okay Hi everyone! Well I have 2 reviews I would like to respond to:**

**Lilangel25: Yay I'm happy you wanna read more!**

**Dragon-fang18: Thank you for your constructive criticism, I will do my best!**

** Lucy's POV**

We stared at each other for awhile,

"Well can you?" The master asked rather impatiently,

"Water slicer!" Juvia shouted,

A sharp blade of water shot out from the palm of her hand and targeted a nearby pillar, normally it would've split it in half but instead it wavered crashed into a puddle of water.

Juvia stood there dumbfounded, "Juvia is so embarrassed! Juvia failed right in front of Gray-sama!

Gray sweatdropped.

"My turn!"

A hot pink circle formed under Erza and then there was a rippling sound and a quick flash. A beautiful silver sword that looked like it was made from pure moonlight appeared in her hands.

"Kya!" Erza squealed and fell down due to the weight of the sword.

"Mmph…!" She struggled to pick it back up but it was just to heavy

"I-I'm so weak…." She quivered looking close to tears.

"Well here goes nothing…."

A brilliant gold magic circle appeared around Jellal,

"Chariot!"

Smaller magic circles formed in the air and beams of light shot down from each of them, they hit the ground and left it smoldering.

Jellal stared at the floor. "Usually it would've left a crater…." He said under his breath.

"Alright let me show you guys how it's done!"

A magic card appeared in Cana's hand. She studied it silently occasionally squinting her eyes. We stared expectantly.

"Agh!" She yelled.

"What?" Little Gray asked.

"I just realized that if I'm a little kid then I can't drink!"

"Oh no! You mean now you can't damage your liver?" I asked sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Cana glared at me.

"You morons wouldn't know the first thing about magic!" Gray said snidely

"What was that?!" Erza asked scarcely.

Gray shivered "N-nothing ma'am!" He yelped.

After Gray pulled himself together he put his left fist over his right palm.

"Ice make hammer!"

A jack-hammer made out of ice appeared then instantly crumbled.

"You were saying?" Jellal asked raising his eyebrows.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu burst out laughing.

Gray got a deadly look on his face, uh-oh…

"Natsu!" He charged the rosy haired boy at full force and instantly the claws came out.

"Stripper!"

"Pink is so gay!"

They continued that for awhile before Erza thwacked them on the heads.

"That's enough you two!" Erza yelled, though her voice was high pitched and very cute we all knew very well not to mess with Erza….or her cake.

"Hm….I wonder…"

I pulled out one of my shiny gold keys, and a drew up a magic circle.

"Open gate of the lion, Loke!"

On cue a exaggerated sparkly figure emerged.

"You summoned me?" He asked in his usual slick voice.

"Lucy?" He looked around confusedly.

"Down here!" I yelled up at him, he sunk down to his knees so we were eye to eye. There was a moment of silence before he picked me up and squeezed me so tight his cologne suffocated me.

"L-Loke! C-can't breathe!"

He suddenly realized that I wasn't supposed to be blue. "Oh sorry Lucy."

As soon as he put me down I stumbled. My body felt heavy.

"Lucy?" Loke's voice faded as he disappeared into blurry gold.

Mira and Kinana helped me onto a bench.

"I guess your magic energy depleted a lot." Mira said.

And then all of a sudden… "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

I yelped as a small blast of fire zipped past me. The edges of my dress were singed but normally that would've burnt my clothes right off.

"DAMN IT!" He cursed that repeatedly before the master picked him up by his collar.

"Shut up ya brat!" The master snapped

"Put me down ya old geezer!" Natsu growled back.

"Look, since you kids have turned into…kids, we will need the help of Levy to decode this."

"Where is she?" Asked Gray.

"On a mission." Kinana said cheerfully.

"Why is she always gone when we need her?!" Natsu yelled enraged.

We were so busy talking and yelling and bickering we didn't hear the door creak open revealing a petite girl.

**Ok guys this chapter was a little iffy and I'm not sure what to do so if you guys want more than please give me some ideas, please? Well I hope it was better than the last so yeah buh-bye!**


End file.
